Sub Classing
'Sub-Classing: Part 1' or, How I Learnt To Stop Worrying About Having Only One Class When I Can Get Two Instead I'm getting to the stage where a lot of people ask how I can be a Swordsman & use other skills too. Then when I tell them; I get "oh how do I do that". So I decided to write up this simple little quick guide on how to obtain your sub-class and setting your very own fires! Or shooting things! Or poisioning things! Or.. doing whatever it is clowns do. First things first, you need to unlock your second weapon slot & get your second/alternate weapon . *note: if you have already unlocked/obtained your second weapon, disregard that part. Okay, so you've got your second/alternate weapon! Yay you! Now, onto business: #Go to any Cattleya in any major town. Your best bet is to go to the one in Hodemimes (mainly so you can pick up the skills you want/need there too). #Pick a class you think you'd like to be. #Change to that class (when changing classes, click "job only" - just incase you have any auges/alter stones on your current weapon). #Learn the weapon mastery of whatever class you've chosen. Now, go find the blacksmith, talk to him & click weapon type & click on the weapon you just learnt how to use. Remember to name the weapon & set it to the second slot you just unlocked. #Now when you press "G" on your keyboard, there's your new weapon! #Now learn whatever skills you want that are listed in bold on this page. (Remember, specialty skills take up so many squares. Choose wisely.) (protip: if the Cattleya says "you have to be jLv 5 in order to change classes", simply talk to him again, click special abilities & drag your original weapon mastery in to the special abilities grid, go bash some stuff up for about 5 minutes & you should reach jLv 5 in no time at all) So you've finally reached your level required to switch back to your original class. Switch back (remember, job only) - then talk to the Cattleya again & select special abilities. Drag across the new weapon mastery & any new skills you've learnt for your sub-class and there you have it! Now all you have to do is re-log after changing back to your primary job & you can now go off into the wilderness & kill things in more ways than one! Now just try not to either set fire to Prontera, shoot me in the foot, cut your finger off, poison someone you like accidently or scare the hell out of me like clowns do. 'Sub Classing: Part 2 or, (Don't Fear) The Reaper' Okay, in the last post I described how to get your sub class and go out & kick twice as much mob butt as possible. In this post i'll share some information that was passed on to me (btw: its working like a charm) & I shall share it with everyone else. Put seat-belts across your eyes ladies & gentlemen, you're about to have the read of your life. As we all know, the Swordsman has some of the best melee attacks and are pretty much the tank of the game. But on that, if you spend a little bit of time & learn some skills, you can turn your Swordie's sub class into a proper killing machine. I'm talking all singing, all dancing, wholesale destruction here. The ultimate sub class for a Swordie. And, as much as Clowns scare me, they're involved too. I humbly present to you the 3-in-1 Novice-Thief-Clown sub class. You'll need the following things for this: #Short Sword Mastery #A Novice with a level of at-least 25 Okay - so you're a novice again. (protip #2: click special abilities & drag your original weapon mastery in to the special abilities grid, go bash some stuff up for about 20 minutes & you should reach jlv 25 in no time at all; or ask someone nicely and you might be able to party with them and leech exp) #You're now jLv 25 & you're ready. Learn all the attacks that a novice can do with a Short Sword (Quick Blow, Improvised Combo, Insight Strike, Power Strike). Learn each skill to as many levels as you can. (If you want to skip the Clown part, learn Mastery of Kings instead) #Once you've done that - switch jobs to Thief & learn Manhood Breaker, Tearing Wounds & Hemorrage. Feel free to stick around at this class for as long as you can, get up those jLvs so you can up those skills too. #Upped your Thief skills you needed enough? Onto the final bit. #Here's the fun part (pardon the pun) - switch classes again to Clown. Same as Thief, feel free to stick around with this class for a bit. The more levels you get, the higher level you can learn Quick Step (it adds more dodge). There you have it - you're pretty much using three classes in one. All of your Novice Attack Skills, some pretty high damaging Thief Skills & One Clown skill that adds more Dodge. Or another Novice skill that adds extra P.Min attack for your Short Sword. Thats 7 attack skills (and one other, depending which one you chose, Quick Step or Mastery of Kings) & three classes as one sub-class. If anyone wants to, they can add any sub class builds they find helpful for other classes. I'm just focusing on the Swordman because, well, I am one. Category:Guides